Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to mixed metal oxide nanosheet material compositions and methods for preparing the mixed metal oxide nanosheet material compositions. More particularly, embodiments relate to dimensionally characterized mixed metal oxide nanosheet material compositions and methods for preparing the dimensionally characterized mixed metal oxide nanosheet material compositions.
Description of the Related Art
Two-dimensional metal oxide nanosheet material compositions provide exciting opportunities for new scientific and technological breakthroughs due to their novel properties, including but not limited to electronic, ferromagnetic, magneto-optical, electrochemical, catalytic, luminous and photoresponsive properties. Although the corresponding structural, physical and chemical properties of graphene (i.e., as a nanosheet material composition) have, for comparison, been well developed and well investigated, the synthesis of free-standing two-dimensional metal oxide nanosheet material compositions is a largely unexplored area of nanoscience, especially within the context of metal oxide material compositions that include, but are not necessarily limited to, transition metal oxide material compositions.
Given the possibility of significant advances within the context of two-dimensional metal oxide nanosheet material compositions, desirable are additional two-dimensional metal oxide nanosheet material compositions and methods for fabricating the two-dimensional metal oxide nanosheet material compositions.